Life is unfair
by no room to hate
Summary: For Ally her life is full of pain and suffering but when Tim and some of the Curtis gangs help her out she fells needed again and her abuseive parents leave her alone finally and her and Tim get to be better friends and Ally hopes for more than friends.


life.

Tim Sheppard is my buddy and he of all people should know that if his car is unattended then his tires are gonna get slashed. Especially if he recently pissed me off. And I know how much tires cost now and I would gladly pay for new ones, as long as he didn't try to kill me like he did a little while ago when he caught me. He slashed me in the side and nearly broke my back with his hand when he tried to catch me. I ran in to a couple of people but finally I lost them. I sat down on a crib and went to sleep. I was clear to me that my mom and dad would be fighting and would take it out on me. I woke up on some thing soft I didn't want to get up till I knew it was friendly territory. So Darry what is sleeping beauty's name? I opened my eyes slightly to see Dallas Winston and Darrel Curtis. _Crap I shouted in my head why dose it have to be Curtis territory!. _I tried to get up but a sharp pain ran up my side and all over my back. I groaned in pain. Dallas looked over at me and snickered at my pain. Dammit, I said quietly. I got up and Dallas tried to catch me but I dogged him I ran outside before anyone could catch me. I got to the end of the road then the last thing I heard was, Shit she's bleeding and the last thing I saw was red liquid running on out of my side on to the pavement…..

Hey kid wake up. Come on please wake up. A familiar voices said. No mom 20 minuets tops I'll wake up promise, I said jokingly. The voice laughed, I'm not your mom so wake up come on wakey, wakey. I opened my eyes and Tim and Curley were looking at me concerned. But Tim laughed shakily. Tim what are you and Curly doing here? Curly smiled and Tim blushed. Well, Curly said, Tim came to finish the job. They both laughed. I smiled at them and shifted back away from them just incase they weren't kidding. Then some more guys came into the room. I remembered Darrel and Dallas. But some new faces were with them. They all smiled at me. So she dose live, Dallas said. I smiled. So Darrel ,Dallas who are your friends I asked. Oh sorry Darrel said. This is Ponyboy my little brother he pointed at a little kid that looked about 14 or 13 with reddish brownish hair and green or gray eyes. And that's Sodapop he's my other little brother. He had blond hair and looked like a movie star he had a amazing smile one of thoughs smiles that you cant help by smile back at. And that's Steve. Steve didn't look like a friendly type but most of my friends didn't look like the "friendly" type. He had brown hair kind of cute but I would be careful around him. That's Two-Bit, he and I have been friends before he's the kind of blonde chasing, perverted joke making, Mickey Mouse watching, Hood. And yes I said Mickey Mouse he's crazy 'bout the mouse I remembered going over to his house and watching it till we were both 13 and I bet he still watches it. And that's Johnny he pointed at a kid who looked 'bout my age he had black hair really tan skin. He had puppy-dog eyes that I was a sucker for and that's how me and Tim and I became friends.

_Flashback_

_I was in the middle of a field crying. My mom and dad had just started to get drunk and take all of there anger out on me. And I just ran away from a resent beating I was 10 then. I herded footsteps coming towards me and I thought it was my mom or dad coming to drag me back. I started to try and run but someone tackled me. I tried to get whoever it was off of me. But they just laughed kindly. I turned around and it was a guy that I'd meet before but didn't remember his name. Hey Allison! Hi ,I said in a monotone. He looked at my face and looked at my newly unearned and unwanted cut. What happened Allison? He asked. I just fell its nothing. He didn't seemed convinced but let it go. Want to play football with us? I looked over his shoulder and there were a bunch of guys playing football. Um I don't know. Come on please Allison he gave me the puppy dog look and I melted I would do anything for that look (and those of you with a dirty mind the kid is ten so she doesn't really mean anything). Oh… okay just don't hurt me I said in a shaky voice. _

_End of Flashback._

Soon everyone left except Tim and Darrel. So ,I said__with a yawn, whats up? I just wanted to know if your okay. Darrel said. I fine I wish everyone would stop asking. He nodded and stayed there. I'm just here if your mom or dad came here and try something. I nodded and Darrel looked confused. Her mom and dad are drunk's and they take there anger out on her. Tim explained. I looked down and Darrel just nodded. I'm sure that sucks worse than it sounds yea wanna see the battle scares. I asked trying to lighten the mood. Darrel laughed a little. I looked down. Listen Darrel she's still a little, paused, you know he said. Darrel nodded and walked out of the room. I looked at Tim he smiled at me. And I smiled back. So you wanna watch TV or something sure he said pulling the chair closer to my bed. Then a nurse came in. Allison your parents are here. I tensed up and the pain shout up my back from the bruises. I don't want to see them I said a little shakily. But there your parents! She said. Listen lady she said she doesn't want to see the dam drunks she looked at me and I just nodded and she went to tell them. But that little brat is our Daughter my dad said. She'll see hoods but wont see us! My mom screamed. Ma'ma I said. She came back in to the room. Can you just tell them to stand at the door frame? Sure sweety. She went to tell them. Oh Don't we feel special! I looked at Tim and he had his hand in his pocket. The one were his blade is. They stopped at the door with glares across there faces. Mom, Dad. They just stood there. I'm.. I'm moving out, I said. Oh really miss. I'm all groan up? My mom said. Yeah, Tim said, she's moving in with me, my brother and sister, and my parents. Yeah ones that don't abuse there kids I added. They just stared at me and nodded. When I get out off here I'll come by and get my stuff and you wont have to be bothered by me anymore. They looked at each other and seemed to like the idea. All right when you get out you can get you clothes and belongings except for you bed, dresser, and your stupid dog. My farther said. He's not stupid! I screamed. My heart rate was going up. And I could fell my face get redder and redder by the second. Then everything went dark. The last thing I heard was Tim yelling at my parents. GET OUT YOU DAM DRUCKS YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH TO HURT HER DON'T MAKE HER GET WORES! Then I lost myself to the wonderful darkness that we call unconsciousness. 


End file.
